


Quiet Uptown

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hamilton Musical Inspired, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: S6 AU One-Shot: A tragic death happens during the final battle. Now Rumple and Belle need to face this loss. (Inspired in the song It's Quiet Uptown)





	Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. As I also don't own anything from Hamilton, the Musical or It's Quiet Uptown song. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> This One-Shot was inspired by Hamilton Musical's song It's Quiet Uptown and I decided to wrote it because I'm currently obsessed with Hamilton. Also, people on tumblr always match those songs with Rumbelle what collaborated to get me creating new scenarios in my head.

She doesn't feel alive anymore. From the moment the light left Gideon's eyes and he died in his parents' arms, after being stabbed by Emma with that damned sword, Belle had stopped feeling alive. For first three days, all she could do was cry. She passed out during the funeral being catch by her teary eyed husband, who was as destroyed as she was. He took her home, helped her to get to bed and took her shoes off, laying her against the pillows with care, while Belle stared at an invisible point, letting him work on her like she was a doll.

Gideon was gone. Her son was gone. The baby she conceived and carried inside her, which was taken from her and returned as a handsome man, was dead. Belle felt like she had died with him. Walking around the big pink house, she couldn't look her husband in the eyes.

A miserable part of her, blamed him, because maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't threatened her and scared her, she would never had let Blue take him away, and he would be safe from the Black Fairy's devilish hands. And nothing of that would have happened. Sometimes she wished to talk to him, to speak about her grief, but the words never reached her, and she always gave up, without looking at him, remaining with her internal pain.

Of course, she also blamed herself, for being weak and not able to protect him, for couldn't make her marriage work. For everything. And then, she cried once more every time she thought about her fault in her son's fate. Belle Gold cried until she felt nothing but an emptiness in her heart. It was easier that way.

* * *

 

He failed. That was everything he could think about, the one thing haunting him day after day whenever and wherever he went. Rumplestiltskin wasn't exactly sure of what was destroying him more, that fact that he had lost a second son or seeing his Belle with her soul shattered in an irreversible way.

She didn't speak nor ate enough, barely leaving bed. He couldn't spend much time around her without feeling the need to cry, so at the times he was most depressed, he would walk all alone to his shop and sit on the back of it with the silence as his company. There he would cry and, sometimes, lost in his desperation, he would pray. Rumplestiltskin didn't believe in much things, although he knew there were a lot of gods out there, some that he even faced himself, like Hades, but when he found himself in need to make a prayer, the only one he could imagine talking to, was the God people in the land without magic mostly believed. Of course, he didn't expected to be heard, Rumple didn't even known if that God really existed, but if so, he assumed that he was a man too lost in darkness to have his prayers listened by Him.

He did it anyway, not for himself, but for both his dead sons and because at that moment he had nobody else to talk to. That didn't help him, he was still drown into his pain and only felt more miserable.

Rumplestiltskin left his shop, leaving the door open, not caring enough to close it and walked slowly through the streets, making his way to Storybrooke's cemetery. Never in his whole long life he had looked so bad, his expression was always dark, he forgot to put on his tie, his suit jacket was open and his hair seemed to be greyer. Sometimes along the route, he whispered nonsense things to himself about the beautiful family he always wanted to have.

When he arrived, however he recovered himself, feeling in complete sanity for the first time since the night Gideon died. He hadn't come back there after the funeral and became totally aware of it when he saw the graves, knowing that one of them would have his precious boy's name.

The option of walking away crossed his mind, he wanted to leave. It would hurt, but was already hurting anyway, so he entered and looked for his son's grave. It was dark, very late, and there was no one around, except for the last person he would have expected seen there. Belle.

"Sweetheart." He called and she looked up to him, her gaze meeting his for the first time in weeks. She was crying. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to come." Her voice was a whisper. "My baby boy is down here, Rumple. How could we lost him this way?"

"I've been asking myself the same question, looking back to where we started and wondering how could we get here." He confessed.

"Once we were happy." She said.

Rumple looked to the inscriptions on the grave, the name Gideon Gold followed by the words _beloved son_ , just like his brother's.

"Aye. But I never deserved you, Belle, and now I think it would have been better if I never crossed paths with you. I wouldn't have ruined your life."

"You didn't ruin my life, you gave me a lot, including this son." Then she sobbed. "I loved him and I all want right now is to hold him in my arms and protect him from all bad."

"If - if I could, Belle, I would have gladly died in his place." Rumple told her, lifting a hand to rub her back, while she suffocated in her own tears. "I wanted you to have the chance of raising our child. That would be enough for me."

"I lost everything. My pregnancy was speed up, my baby stolen and then our boy was killed."

"I know and there is nothing in this world that could what we lost, but we need to find a way to move on. And eventually we will. That's what Gideon would wish."

Belle turned to the other side, closing herself to him once more, but Rumplestiltskin couldn't let her keep doing this, so he reached for his wife again and held her in the safety of his arms. "Sweetheart, let me go through this with you. I'm not asking nothing more, just to stay by your side."

"Rumple - " her voice was broking into sobs. "I'm so sorry. A little evil part of me was blaming you this whole time."

That realisation didn't caught him by surprise, as he always blamed himself for what happened and wasn't expecting any less from her. "It's ok, Belle. I blame myself too."

"No, you shouldn't. It isn't anyone's fault. And if so, them it's mine too. I abandoned him."

He rested his forehead against hers taking a deep breath. "Oh, sweetheart."

"Do you forgive me, Rumple?"

"There is nothing to be forgiven, but it makes you feel better, then yes, I do. Can you forgive me?"

She enlaced her fingers with his, rubbing them very gently. "Yes, of course."

"Can I take you to another place?" Rumple questioned.

Belle pulled away from him and kneeled in front of Gideon's grave, touching the stone and letting a last tear fall. "I love you, Gid. More than anything in this world." Then she stood and held her hand for her husband to take.

They passed by Neal's gravestone, and stand there for a brief instant too, just go get out of the cemetery a while later. None of them were healed, but at least, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of sorry for writing Rumbelle angst when we already have so much of it on the show, but I couldn't stop myself. I hope you all liked it. Sorry for anything wrong in my writing, english is not my first language.


End file.
